Azazel Cup
The Azazel Cup (アザゼル杯) is an international Rating Game tournament organized by Ajuka Beelzebub and Shiva. Summary The Azazel Cup was planned by Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel in preparation of the sealing of 666 which would result in the loss of many mythology leaders. The Azazel Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on vampires that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Devils, new rules are added to the Azazel Cup. #Anyone can register as a King. #A King can register anyone on his team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. #Devils with multiple Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 Piece for this tournament with the exception of Gods or God-level which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. #Each teams starts with 1500 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Tiamat, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations *Azazel Stadium **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Lightning) **(Team Asura vs Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King) *Aquatic Stadium **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Unknown Team) *Unnamed Arena **(Team Rias Gremory vs Unnamed Devil Team) *Ajuka Stadium **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Trump Card of Heaven) *Agreas **(Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Imperial Purpure) *Armaros Colosseum **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Sona Sitri) *Fafnir Stadium **(Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star vs Team Rias Gremory) *Thor Stadium **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Leisure of the Kings) *Bael Stadium **(Team Imperial Purpure vs Team Shooting Star) *Oppai Dragon Stadium **(Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Rias Gremory) Known Teams #Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth #Team Rias Gremory #Team Imperial Purpure #Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star #Team Sona Sitri #Team Slash/Dog #Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor #Seekvaira Agares's Peerage #Team Journey to the West #Team Trump Card of Heaven #Team Babel Belial #Team Phoenix #Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King #Team Vajra #Team Asura #Team Leisure of the Kings #Team Lightning #Zatouji's Team #Team Shooting Star #Team Black Current Teams #Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth #Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star #Team Imperial Purpure #Team Slash/Dog #Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor #Team Trump Card of Heaven #Team Babel Belial #Team Vajra #Team Leisure of the Kings #Team Phoenix #Team Journey to the West #Team Black Defeated Teams #Riser Phenex's Peerage #Team Sona Sitri #Seekvaira Agares's Peerage #Zatouji's Team #Team Lightning #Team Rias Gremory #Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King #Team Asura #Team Shooting Star Gallery Main Round Matchups.png|The First Final Matches Participants Participants 2 Category:Terminology Category:Rating Game